Kiss the Girl
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: It's golden week and the gang is all paired off. When Yukina spots a boatride another couple joins the group Pairings: KurShi hints of KeiYus, HB, KuwYuk. ::Bad summery! gomen nasi::


Hehe ^___^ I was watching the little mermaid the other day and couldn't help but make this feet and with one of my new favorite pairings. It's a little OOC on some parts but I found it funny. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song 'Kiss the girl'  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Why the hell do I have to wear this and why do I even got to be here?!" Yusuke complained tugging on his blue and white yukata  
  
"ooh Yusuke-kun!"  
  
*slap* Yusuke now had a throbbing cheek and red handprint to show, Keiko huffed and glared  
  
"Serves you right, your always so rude it's golden week you should be respectful. plus you'll enjoy it"  
  
Yusuke grumbled something underneath his breath but said no more. Botan's hand rose to her mouth to cover a giggle  
  
"That showing him who wears the pants in the relationship, Keiko-chan!"  
  
Keiko blushed lightly and smiled.   
  
The evening sky become black with stars shining upon the group, as they were walking by a large lake Yukina stopped and tilted her head in question reading a sign above a booth   
  
"Boat....love ride?" she said softly  
  
The group stopped and looked back at her, Kuwabara grabbed the ice maiden's hands suddenly startling her.  
  
"Yukina-chan! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will pay for us to go on the love ride!" Kuwabara declared, Shizuru slammed her elbow into her younger brother's head.  
  
"Calm down lover boy".  
  
Hiei growled watching Kuwabara's display of affection, he too was trapped in a yukata colored red and black. Smoke started to rise from the fire demon's bandaged arm making Botan panic, she   
  
grabbed Hiei and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose embrace.  
  
"We should all go!" Botan exclaimed, sweatdropping and laughing nervously.  
  
Keiko clapped.  
  
"That's a perfect idea, we can go in couples!"  
  
Hiei scowled and Yusuke snorted.  
  
"Don't want to go," the two said in unison  
  
Botan and Keiko glared making the two boys reluctantly agree.  
  
"Couples?" Yukina asked confused.  
  
Keiko smiled and winked.  
  
"Just go with Kuwabara-kun, Yukina-chan."  
  
Yukina nodded then looked at Shizuru from the corner of her eyes before turning her full body towards the taller girl.  
  
"Shizuru-chan, are you coming?"  
  
Botan snapped her fingers and said,  
  
"Oh I knew I forgot something, Kurama-kun and Shizuru-chan arn't with anyone!"  
  
Kurama shrugged.   
  
"It's alright."  
  
"hmm can't Kurama-kun and Shizuru-chan just row together so no one misses out?" Keiko asked.  
  
Botan punched the air.  
  
"another great idea tonight! Do you mind Shizuru-chan?"  
  
Shizuru shrugged and twirled the cigarette stick between her fingers  
  
"Even if I did mind, you wouldn't let me get away would you?"  
  
Botan's cat face appeared and she laughed "Of course not!"  
  
"Then I have no choice"  
  
Keiko grinned "Then it's settled".  
  
Kurama watched the others climb into their boats after paying the booth man, Kurama pulled out his wallet and took out some money until Shizuru stopped him  
  
"I'll pay for my self Kurama-kun"  
  
Kurama shook his head and gently smiled  
  
"No, my treat besides what kind of 'date' would I be if I didn't pay" he asked green eyes sparking with mischief, Shizuru chuckled and removed her hand from his wallet  
  
"Fine whatever"  
  
Kurama nodded and payed the man, who pointed to a white boat.  
  
The two now floated along the peaceful lake surface, the moon reflected off the water illumnating the trees and grass. *splash*  
  
Shizuru tilted her head with eyes closed, her lips closed over the end of the ciggerate resting between her fingers  
  
"I bet you that was Kazuma" she said, Kurama sweatdropped and looked over the female Kuwabara's shoulder and indeed it was Kuwabara who had fallen in.  
  
The two sat in silence, Kurama looking at his female compainion out of the corner of his eyes occasionally. A small Yusuke popped up on the kitsune's shoulder and shook his head  
  
"This baka...."  
  
A chibi Botan popped up on Kurama's other shoulder and cheered  
  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
The chibi Yusuke snorted "whatever... Kuwabara!"  
  
A chibi Kuwabara popped up on top of the kitsune's head pouting "I only get one line!!"  
  
Chibi Botan sweatdropped and Yusuke rolled his eyes "Cuz you suck at singing thats why! Now just start!"  
  
Chibi Kuwabara pouted somemore but begun, music floated around the youko-turned-human for only him to hear "Percussion, strings, winds, words.."  
  
C.Yusuke: There you see her  
  
Sittin' there across the way  
  
She don't got a lot to say,  
  
But there's somethin about her.  
  
And you don't know why,  
  
But you're dyin' to try  
  
You wanna,  
  
Kiss the girl  
  
The kitsune's ear twitched signalling he could hear the small music, the words were oddly soothing and........correct!?  
  
C.Botan: *holding up fans* Yes, you want her  
  
Look at her you know you do  
  
Possible she wants you too,  
  
But there's one way to ask her.  
  
You don't take a word,  
  
Not a single word, go on and  
  
Kiss the Girl  
  
Kurama frowned in confusion and looked at Shizuru to see if she also heard the music, Shizuru flicked her cigarette bud into the water "What?" she asked. Kurama shook his head  
  
"Nothing" he answered then thinking "Oh enma don't tell me I'm going crazy"  
  
Chibi Hiei, Keiko, and Yukina popped up next to Yusuke and begun singing also  
  
Chibi group:  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
My oh my  
  
Look like the boy too shy  
  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
  
C.Hiei: Good no much then  
  
C.Botan: *hits him with a oar*  
  
C.Hiei: @_@  
  
Chibi group: Sha la la la la   
  
Well ain't that sad  
  
Ain't it a shame too bad  
  
You're gonna miss the girl  
  
C.Yusuke: Yeah right  
  
C.Keiko: Yusuke! *slap*  
  
C.Yusuke: x_@  
  
"I'm I attracted to Shizuru? when did this happen?" Kurama mentally asked subconsiously easing a bit closer to the brown hair girl next to him  
  
Yukina: Ah..... Oh........  
  
She don't wanna be all alone!  
  
C.Hiei: *has agreed to sing because of Yukina and Botan's oar* Now's your moment  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
  
Boy you better do it soon  
  
No time would be better  
  
She don't say a word  
  
And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl  
  
Kurama's youko form was screaming to stop screwing around and get the girl already but the Shuuichi part was being reasonable and smiled softly  
  
"She does look lovely tonight, the kimono really shows Shizuru's female"  
  
Well reasonable but a little out of character  
  
Chibi group: Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
C.Keiko/Yukina: whoa whoa!  
  
Chibi group: Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop now  
  
Don't try to hide it now, you wanna  
  
Kiss the girl  
  
Shizuru finally looked around from the side of the boat over to her compainion who was extremely close to her  
  
"Kurama-kun?" she asked a bit confused and a bit irritated he was invading her personal space, Kurama green eyes glinted gold and a smirk crawled onto the kitsune's face  
  
C.Yusuke: *watching* Hey this is getting pretty good  
  
C.Keiko: *growls and drags him back into the group by the ear*  
  
C.Yusuke: _  
  
Chibi group: Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along , and listen to the song  
  
The song say, "Kiss the girl."  
  
C.Keiko/Botan: Whoa Whoa!  
  
"Well this is a different side of him" Shizuru thought, a flashback of a sentence brought her back 'Yes, walk away like all the beautiful men in my life'  
  
Kurama however was struggling with both his and youko's hormones  
  
He was failing miserably  
  
Chibi Group: Sha la la la la  
  
music play  
  
Do what the music say  
  
You gotta kiss the girl.  
  
You got to kiss the girl.  
  
Why don't you kiss the girl?  
  
C.Yusuke: *pumps fist in air* Go on and!  
  
The kitsune's lips pressed against the female Kuwabara's, his hand coming up and caressing her cheek pulling her closer. Shizuru's eyes widened slightly but kissed him back, her hands slowly came up and rested on the front of Kurama's yukata *splash*  
  
Kurama came up from underwater seeing a laughing Shizuru leaning against the boat edge with a smirk, she winked and sat back in the boat comfortably lighting a cigarette  
  
"Next time you want to kiss me, ask"  
  
Chibi group: *snickering* Kiss the girl......   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
^o^ oh ho ho ho ho ho! So what did you guys think eh? hope ya liked it. Later 


End file.
